


come here you little jerk taste the back of my palm!

by orphan_account



Category: testing testing - Fandom
Genre: Other, zaaaablong dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: but u aint my daddy
Relationships: uhhh idk - Relationship





	come here you little jerk taste the back of my palm!

nah but im doin ur mom!!!


End file.
